Destiny of Colors
by bmoonblackdragon
Summary: Working Title may change. What if Dustin and Hunter were connected from long ago? MMPR/MMNS AU, Slash M/M Cam/Hunter Dustin/Shane


Destiny of Colors

Destiny of Colors

A/N: This is my first PRNS fanfiction. Please review, I'll even accept flames (small ones please), and don't read if you don't like slash M/M or implied slash.

Summary: What if Dustin and Hunter were connected from long ago…this is an AU MMPR/MMNS fanfiction. I apologize if I screw up any ages NS aired in 2004 right and I am putting the younger rangers at 16 and Hunter at 17 and Cam at 20. MMPR ages are based upon being sophomores (15/16) in 1993 when they received their powers, and this is pre Green Ranger.

Angel Grove 1994

Kimberly was upset; no she was beyond upset she was flat out pissed off. Her reasoning for this state of mind is very simple, she just found out that her dad had a son with another woman and she had to go see him for his birthday. And the worse part she has to take Billy's cousin Hunter with her because she is babysitting.

"Hunter Ashley Dillon, get over here right now!" Kim called franticly when Hunter went for a motocross bike. The blond haired boy came back with a troubled expression on his face. "What's the matter, are you worried about the adoption?" The look in Hunters blue eyes said it all, he was freaked out.

"What if the Bradley's decide that I don't work for them, they have a little boy already, why can't I stay with Uncle Hank and Cousin Billy?" Hunter started rambling back to Kim.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Hank would love to keep you, but he is a single dad trying to do a good job with Billy. Not to mention that he is on the road more than he is at home, not good for a growing boy." Kim dropped to his level and looked Hunter in the eye, "The Bradley's will love you, and given some time you will grow to love them."

"Even their son?" questioned Hunter.

"Especially their son, more so since he is younger than you, you have the chance to be a big brother." Kim responded. "Come on we are going to be late."

Blue Bay 1994

Waldo was with his mom who was currently decorating his cake. Full of questions like always, he was now asking about the older sister that he would be meeting today. "What's her name, will she like me, do you think she'll bring me a gift…." Dustin rambled.

Lena smiled and easily cut Waldo off before he got to crazy. "Waldo, sweetie everything will be ok, your sister will love you." Lena checked the time, "Kimberly should be here soon." Right then there was a knock at the door, "That must be her, come on Waldo." On the porch was Kim and Hunter. "Hi, I'm Lena and this is Waldo." When he heard the name Hunter began cracking up.

"Hunter, hush it's not nice to laugh at a person's name." Kim said turning to Hunter, "Hello Lena, I'm Kim, this is Hunter my best friend Billy's cousin, who I got wrangled into babysitting at the last minute."

"Hi Kim, are you really my big sister?" The younger curly topped boy asked shyly.

"Yes, I am Waldo." Kim responded quickly falling in love with her little brother. "I have something for you, I hope you like it." She then handed him his gift which was torn open. Inside was a toy motorcycle, and cars.

"What do you say…" Lena prompted when Waldo finished opening his present.

'Thank you, Kim these are great." Waldo was now excited, "Hey Hunter do you want to play with me?"

"Ok." Hunter answered back to Waldo. Then, "Kim may I go play?"

"Go ahead I am going to help Lena, but stay in the front yard." Kim responded as she and Lena walked into the kitchen talking softly.

While outside the two boys conversation went to names. "What kind of name is Waldo?"

"I don't really like it, I get laughed at because of it." Was the reply.

"What do you like then?"

"I like playing in the dirt and I like motorcycles and cars."

Soon there after both Lena and Kim walked out with the cake singing "Happy Birthday". Upon seeing the boys who were playing outside, both Lena and Kim broke down in laughter. "Boy are you two dusty and dirty." Kim remarked "Hunter will need to wash up before we head back out, and my little dusty brother needs to clean up as well. What do you say to that Dusty?"

"Dusty, I like that but lets make it Dustin would you like that for your nickname Waldo?" Lena asked her son.

"Yeah, anything is better then Waldo." The young boy now known as Dustin replied.

"Well Dustin, Hunter and I have to get going but maybe your mom can bring you out to Angel Grove sometimes." Kimberly said.

"Mom, please can I go to Angel Grove sometimes to visit Kim and Hunter? Please?" Dustin started begging.

"We will see honey say good bye to your sister and Hunter now." Lena replied smiling at the puppy dog eyes she was being given.

"Bye Dustin." Kim replied while giving him a hug.

"Bye Dustin, and thanks for letting me play with your toys." Hunter's responded. With their goodbyes said Lena and Dustin watched as Kim and Dustin went to their car and left for Angel Grove.

A/N: Chapter 1 is done…I plan to continue with this piece and update on every Friday/Saturday. Please let me know if I should continue.


End file.
